


Water Feature

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: A brief lull in the fighting in Wakanda.





	Water Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



> Written for buckynat week using [stars-inthe-sky's](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com//) prompt: UST + haircuts/dyeing/shaving (bonus points for remedying everyone's awful IW hair choices)
> 
> ...hopefully flirty hair washing is good enough!

"Did we win?" Bucky asked, taking in the ravaged landscape and weary Dora Milaje all around them. In the field, much of the Wakandan tribes were picking through the wreckage of the battle, searching for survivors and finishing off the least of the creatures that still drew breath.

Natasha wanted to laugh as she collapsed in a heap, exhaustion in every move. "If you count the fact that we're still alive and those things out there aren't, then yeah."

"I think we get a break," Steve said, coming closer. Behind him, T'Challa was checking in with his sister and some of the warriors of different tribes. "So we can clean up, rest up, get ready to do it all over again if we have to."

"There's the rousing leadership I remember," Bucky snarked, tossing a spent bullet casing at his head.

Steve caught it with a grimace. "We don't know what's coming next."

"The next wave, maybe?" Bucky replied.

"We could probably at least clean up," Natasha remarked, pushing her hair out of her face. "Ugh. Alien blood smells nasty."

"Not something I ever thought I would hear," Steve said with a smile.

"And you all truly reek," one of the Dora Milaje commented, grinning. "There are groves where you can wash up enough not to scare away the wildlife."

"We'd be really grateful if you could point out the way," Steve told her.

Bucky caught Natasha's eye and rolled his own, incredulous that Steve _still_ had no idea about flirting. Natasha smothered her laugh by pushing back up to her feet. The groan she emitted at least garnered a little sympathy from both men. "I'll wash your hair," Bucky offered.

She was glad she accepted gracefully. The watering hole that the others were using was public, so Bucky had to keep his flirty comments in Russian. He let her dive into pool of water ahead of him, and sat down at the edge with his boots and socks off, trousers rolled up so he could get his feet into it. He scrubbed at her scalp gently as she rested against his legs, holding onto his ankles as she floated. The herbs that some of the water tribesmen had given him definitely smelled a lot nicer than alien blood, and seemed to take some of the sticky goo out. He found himself humming as he scrubbed, a song from the 30's if Steve's smile of recognition was any indication. Eyes closed, Natasha was smiling as he rubbed.

"Good hands," she murmured.

"I can be gentle. Or rough," he said, voice gravelly. "The right kind of touch, in the right place..."

"And where would the right place be?" she asked, eyes cracking open a bit.

"Someplace warm and wet, of course," he replied innocently, eyes alight with mischief. "Right where we are."

"And the right kind of touch?" she continued, voice dropping into almost a purr as she leaned into the gentle stroking along her scalp. She couldn't help but stroke his ankle suggestively, nails running over the skin with the promise for more.

"To get you purring," he said, voice low enough not to carry. "To bring you to the edge and hovering there, the taste of pleasure on my tongue, until everything is so overwhelming we can't help but continue."

"You two!" one of the tribesmen called from a distance. "I think I see something."

She smirked at him when he cursed violently and yanked himself away from her. "Hold that thought," she said, getting out of the pool. "When this is over, we're going to test that."


End file.
